En medio del Humo
by Ferusa Wangulen
Summary: En un universo alternativo al estilo steampunk surge una nueva aventura por un planeta extraordinario. ¿Lograran nuestros protagonistas encontrar la verdad o algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

**Ferusa reportándose =d , aquí con un nuevo fic…Si , lo se , me mataran pq quieren que actualize la espada y el colmillo -_- pero estoy algo estancada con eso jejejejeje , y me anime a hacer este fic muy cortito de 4 capitulos nada mas, para descansar un rato. Universo alternativo estilo Steampunk**

**Engranaje I**

Planeta de la Constelación de Fill, sector 24, Planeta Solaris **(N.A. es un libro xD) **. año 3842 de la Edad Solar.

Las calles se encontraban infestedas de gente en la capital, Giktul, una cuidad caracterizada por su transporte aéreo local como intergalaxtico. A la vista se ve como una esfera de cobre brillando en mitad de las dunas de DLKmonp. Es tan brillante que se puede distinguir desde la inmensa masa de agua de sustancias que rodean al planeta como si fuera una estrella ya que en es planeta la única luz en la artificial a la ausencia de un estrella madre, sol. La luz artificial es generada por unos compartimentos en forma de colmena que rodean toda la cuidad generando una cúpula dorada, por lo cual en esa masa liquida que los extranjeros llaman "mar" esta siempre oscura. Es un lugar precioso donde se puede apreciar todas la estrellas y las nebulosas de Huch y Sxogn, es miles de veces mas bonito que la ciudad, solo que no esta dentro de los planes turísticos y mas de la mitad de los ciudadanos no se a atrevido a visitarlo por medio a las erupciones de sustancia que ahí ocurren.

La sociedad, bueno, es algo equitativa si se podría decir así. En Solaris hay dos clases de personas; los nobles y los que trabajan en el tema aéreo, ósea, los mecánicos y funcionarios. Además de Giktul hay otras dos ciudades, Dvolpij y Fewildo, pero estas están destinadas a los cultivos y a la ganadería utilizando el mismo sistema de iluminación solar que en la capital.

Este es mi mundo, un lugar algo agradable , si te sabes adaptar claro. No me presente. Me llamo Amu Hinamori y soy una mecánica y piloto que junto con mis amigos tenemos un taller y nos dedicamos a viajar a nivel planetario, es bastante divertido. De hecho tenemos muy bueno contactos con gente de la nobleza de Giktul quienes siempre nos recomiendan asique se podría decir que nos va bastante bien.

Me encanta construir complicados mecanismos de viaje, supongo porque yo misma soy complicada. Es uno de mis talentos, pero es este mismo talento el cual me hizo solitaria. En un principio todos me veían como una persona inalcanzable y genial por mi don y digamos que también mi actitud de "cool" , como una vez me definió un extranjero que hablaba una lengua extraña, no ayudaba mucho. Era como mi armadura que sigo utilizando en casos de emergencia, soy como un explorador en busca de algo, algo muy preciado, como un diamante en medio del desierto inmenso…mi verdadero ser. Es por eso que decidí dedicarme a los viajes, mi sueño es encontrar un lugar en medio de la masa liquida que dicen que tiene conciencia, algo muy raro, que te puede llevarte a los rincones mas profundos de tu mente. Es todo un misterio, pero lo he escuchado mucho de los viejos marineros cuando se solía navegar por ahí, asique no me parece algo tan irreal, con lo que he visto en mi corta vida de 17 años nada me parece imposible.

Como decía, en un pasado no muy remoto tenia esa actitud, pero gracias a mis amigos pude superar esa crisis, al menos un poco. Con los extraños me comporto así, pero al menos logre cumplir mi primer sueño; el de tener un lugar en el cual reír y disfrutar con un grupo de amigos.

No se que mas decir de mi, salvo que tengo el cabello rosado hasta la cintura y ojos ámbares, algo muy extraño pero da igual.

- Amu…¡AMU!

- ¿Si?- respondí de un sobresalto.

- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas?

- Emmmmmm…- no quería decir que estaba soñando despierta, aunque creo que mi cara de boba mirando el cielo me delataba.

- ¿Soñando despierta otra vez?- me dijo Nikaidou, el dueño del taller, con una mirada de reproche.

- Si…jejejejeje- reí algo apenada y con vergüenza, siempre me encontraban así y era odioso.

- Ah- Nikaidou lanzo un suspiro- Tu no tienes remedio, date prisa, hay clientes esperando.

- Si- dije levantándome rápidamente y con un saludo militar como si fuera un soldado que acabara de recibir ordenes.

Baje al primer piso por las escaleras con un paso lento y pensativa. Cada vez que pensaba en mi sueño me quedaba así, con la cabeza en las nubes y cuestionándome si de verdad podría cumplir aquel anhelo. Fue con una cara de boba en la cual llegue a atender el mesón de la recepción del taller, me arrepentí mucho después de eso.

- Buenos Días, vinimos en busca de una nave- dijo el chico mas hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida muy amablemente. Creo que mi cara de boba se multiplico por el infinito ya que estaba babeando y me encontraba como hipnotizada.

Estaba tan ensimismada en aquel chico de cabellos rubios y ojos ¿Rojos? No se. Pero lo importante era su cara tan angelical, parecía un príncipe de un cuento de hadas , lo único que le faltaba era un caballo blanco y listo. Además ese traje tan elegante que llevaba puesto lo hacia verse aun mejor, si es que era posible.

- ¿Señorita? – volvió a hablar con una voz angelical aquella maravilla de hombre.

- ¿Si?- yo respondí con un tono de estúpida, jamás en mi vida me había visto más tonta. Pero me di cuenta de como me estaba comportando y de inmediato recobre la compostura mostrando mi habitual actitud de chica desafiante.

- Emm.. Yo y mi amigo queremos un barco para poder ir hasta Fewildo, y escuchamos que aquí se hacen bastante bien- hablo aquel chico.

- O si, no hay ningún problema- asentí, ahora si que si mi cara reflejaba felicidad de tonta- ¿Qué tipo de barco necesitan?- pregunte ya algo mas seria y empezando a tomar nota.

- Bueno…no se mucho de estas cosas, ¿Porque mejor no le preguntas a mi amigo que esta ahí?- dijo el con una sonrisa de vergüenza que lo hacia verse muy lindo y señalando a un costado suyo a una persona que no había percatado al estar observando al chico rubio.

El chico que se encontraba al lado de mi príncipe tenía el cabello azulado al igual que sus ojos, muy penetrantes por demás, y bastante alto. Era atractivo, debo admitirlo, pero tenía una expresión de molestia y una mirada de disgusto que no era para nada mi estilo. No me gustan los chicos de ese estilo, el rebelde, yo prefiero a la gente simple y amable.

- Oye tu despierta- me dijo con un tono que no fue para nada agradable.

No respondí, solo lo mire con molestia, pero luego decidí hablar ya que era un cliente asique no tenia más opción.

- ¿Dígame?- trate de sonar cortes, era un cliente de todas formas.

- Necesitamos un barco modelo XG-97WORM , de base metálica, terminaciones de cobre y….– dijo el hablándome como si no entendiera lo que estuviera diciéndome, que molesto.- ¿ Entendiste?- finalizo el tipo.

- Si lo entiendo señor- con una actitud horrible- ¿Para cuando lo necesitan?- pregunte ya mas enfocada en mi trabajo.

- Lo mas pronto posible- dijo el seriamente, pareciera que el tema era algo bastante serio.

- No se preocupe señor, solo deme sus datos. Al final del trabajo hablaremos sobre el precio- dije yo ofreciéndole un papel y una pluma para que anotara su información. Pero él no se movió y yo puse una cara de ¿ Pasa algo?

- Señorita, tenemos que hablar de otra cosa que mi amigo no menciono- dijo el chico rubio algo apenado.

- Dígame- dije muy atenta y curiosa.

- Bueno….necesitamos que el barco sea apto para navegar por el la masa liquida.- dijo el con una mirada preocupante.

- ¿Pero no querían ir a Fewildo? Los viajes por la zona acuosa ya no se hacen por los peligros- dije yo algo desconcertada.

- Lo sabemos, pero estamos en busca de algo, asique necesitamos de su ayuda para conseguirlo- dijo el chico rubio muy serio.

No entendía la situación, pero al parecer sus intenciones eran bastantes serias y algo ocultaban por sobre toda esa fachada, lo que me daba aun mas curiosidad. Estos tipos tenían una intención detrás, eran nobles, y los nobles no acostumbraban a viajar por medio del mar, asique me encontraba muy intrigada ¿Que querían estos tipos realmente?

- ¿Señor?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

- Mira, estamos planeando ir por las aguas de la masa liquida para encontrar la laguna de Dliptugox, por ello necesitamos un barco muy resistente- esta vez hablo el acompañante del chico rubio muy cerca mio y con una mano puesta en el mesón.

- Bueno, si ese es el caso entonces no hay problema, solo tendré que hacer unos cambios y estará listo dentro de un mes mas o menos- dije yo poniéndole frente al chico , pero no agresivamente, si no que algo mas calmada al ver que me habían aclarado la situación.

- Excelente, solo que falta un detalle.- dijo el chico ahora con una mirada muy extraña.

- ¿Que mas , señor?- dije de nuevo con la curiosidad.

- Necesitamos un mecánico de cabecera que nos acompañe en nuestro viaje.- dijo el con esos ojos penetrantes, a mi solo me daba curiosidad, si creía que me podría conquistar con eso estaba muy equivocado.

- De eso tendrán que hablar con el dueño- dije señalando arriba- Por lo general no hacemos esa clase de servicios- dije yo bastante serena, pero aun con curiosidad ¿Laguna Dliptugok? ¿ Porque ese nombre se me hacia familiar?- ¡ Jefe! ¡ Lo necesitan aquí unos clientes!- grite para luego despedirme de los misteriosos clientes con aquella duda en mi cabeza, pero.

- Disculpa ¿ Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el chico de rubios cabellos.

- Eh..Amu Hinamori- dije instantáneamente y algo nerviosa, no me esperaba esa pregunta.

- Un gusto señorita Hinamori, soy Tadase Hotori y el Ikuto Tsukiyomi.- esos apellidos que escuche no eran mas que nada de unos famosos nobles, lo cual me sorprendió. No muchos de los altos nobles venían por aquí, lo cual me dejo aun mas intrigada, esos sujetos si que eran una caja de misterios.

Nikaidou bajo las escalares para dirigirse hasta el mesón, en el camino me pregunto que sucedía y yo le dije que nada en especial, la verdad no quería entrar en detalles, asique me fui pero mientras lo hacia dirigí por ultima vez una mirada a aquellos tipos, pero obtuve un resultado que no esperaba. El chico ese Tsikiyomi se dio cuenta que los estaba mirando y me miro coquetamente, yo solo puse cara de asco y me fui del lugar, ya había tenido suficiente.

Era ya casi la hora de almuerzo, me encontraba en una de las habitaciones de construcción con las enormes puertas abiertas y apoyada en el borde mirando el horizonte. Podía observar las grandes dunas de color rojizo y el cielo artificial que estaba encima mio, además de las calderas donde salía vapor y humo, aunque eso no era lo que me interesaba contemplar ya que arruinaban el paisaje esas calderas y tubos. A lo lejos, muy a lejos, podía distinguir una línea azul correspondiente a la masa liquida de Solaris.

_Esa laguna que mencionaban ¿Porque se me hace conocida? Estoy segura que he oído ese nombre en algún lugar, pero no puedo recordarlo. Además esos tipos eran bastantes sospechosos, me pregunto que traerán entre manos…..en fin, solo debo hacer mi trabajo. Aunque, con respecto a quien va a ser el mecánico no me molestaría serlo _– ante este comentario mental me sonroje- _Jejejeje si es por ese chico Hotori seria genial, siempre he querido visitar aquel mar, pero como va ese otro idiota creo que mejor no. _Termine mis pensamientos para empezar a comer mi almuerzo que consistía en pan, pescado y arroz. Los demás no se encontraban, por lo cual estaba sola, quizás donde estarían, el taller es grande, pero no lo suficiente como para perderse o no captar la presencia de alguien. Me sentía algo sola cuando mi transmisor empezó a vibrar empezando a emitir un sonido de interferencia.

- Salamandra g-4, aquí reportándose- dije poniendo mi boca en el transmisor y colocando el auricular en mi oído derecho.

- Salamandra g-1, aquí ¿Tu posición?- pronuncio la voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Salamandra g-4, Sector H 9.- dije yo con voz seria.

- Salamandra g-1, aquí detrás de ti.

- ¿Eh?- me di media vuelta y me encontré con Kukai que me saludaba alegremente desde la entrada a la sala de construcción, apoyándose en la baranda metálica.

- ¿Sorprendida?- dijo Kukai caminando hacia mí con la mano levantada.

- Bastante.- dije sonriendo, esa broma me había tomado por sorpresa. Teníamos ese juego de hablar con nuestros transmisores como si fuéramos soldados o pilotos en plena misión estando en la vida diaria. Era un juego bastante divertido y que disfrutaba mucho.

-¿Sabes donde están los demás?- pregunte dándole un mordisco a mi pan.

- Creo que fueron a comprar algunos materiales. Últimamente estamos con mucho trabajo- dijo Kukai mientras me quitaba un pedazo de pan, por lo cual lo mire molesta y le dije ¡Hey!, el solo se rio. Kukai era un hermano para mi, era dos años mayor que yo y me cuidaba mucho. Tenia una personalidad energética y alegre, el me alentaba a seguir mi sueño creo que por la razón que el no pudo cumplir el suyo, el de ser un piloto de la escuadra galáctica porque no era de una familia noble, pero aun así seguía feliz y decía que estar aquí era mejor que convivir con unos militares aburridos y sin corazón.

Nos dedicamos a conversar un rato, hasta que yo le mencione lo de los dos clientes de esta mañana- que no sabía si se habían ido porque no había visto a Nikaidou- y lo que más me intrigaba, lo de la laguna que habían mencionado.

- ¿Eso te preocupa? – dijo mientras tragaba el pan que al final termine dándole- Bueno….es laguna como se llame es el lugar que tu buscas para poder realizar tu sueño.

¿Qué? Mis ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y quede sesudo atónita por unos segundos hasta que Kukai me reanimo.

- Oye oye . Reacciona- dijo moviendo los brazos para que despertara de mi letargo mental.

- Si si . Es que ahora se me hace todo con mas sentido- dije algo apenada- Esa laguna- susurre- podría ser la fuente para resolver mis problemas.

- Así es pequeña salamandra- dijo Kukai mientras desordenaba mis cabellos ya que empezó a flotar mi cabeza- quizás lo sea. Eso último me dejo pensativa, quería hablar mas con Kukai pero este dijo que tenia que ver unas cosas y me dejo sola ahí mirando como se iba por una de las puertas.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede mirando el vacío pensando en lo que me había dicho, ¿De verdad esa famosa laguna podría ser la solución? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Pero por el momento no tengo los suficientes recursos como para poder ir. Con algo de pena mire el horizonte otra vez y seguí comiendo mi almuerzo, una pequeña brisa empezó a correr lo cual revoleteo mis cabellos.

- Esa comida es bastante pobre.

Al escuchar esa voz escupí toda mi comida y me levante rápidamente para ver de quien era esa voz, me sorprendí mucho cuando lo descubrí.

- ¿Qué hace aquí usted?- le dije a ese tal tipo de apellido Tsukiyomi señalándolo

- Ohh vamos, solo vine a dar una vuelta por el taller. Quería ver como era este lugar- dijo el mientras miraba toda la enorme habitación- Es bastante grande y parece un buen sitio, creo que aquí harán una buena nave….. ¿Se puede saber que eres tu?- dijo mirándome a los ojos- ¿La encargada de limpieza o algo?

¿Encargada de limpieza? Por favor, soy una de las mecánicos de aquí, pero obvio que este sujeto no lo iba a saber asique decidí aclarárselo.

- Ya veo….mmmm….

-¿Sucede algo, señor?- lo trataba muy amablemente, no porque me agradara, sino porque era un cliente.

- Nada, solo que eres muy hermosa- dijo con un tono coqueto y juguetón a la vez, yo puse una cara de _¿Qué?_. ¿Acaso ese tipo me estaba coqueteando? Pues no le iba a resultar, yo no era de esas que caían a la primera, y menos por un tipo como el. Quería decirle algo pero la formalidad me ganaba, asique opte por guardar silencio y tratar de escapar de la forma mas cortes posible.

- Discúlpeme- dije agarrando mis cosas dispuesta a irme cuando me tomo del brazo.

- ¿Asique eres mecánica, eh? Es una lastima que una belleza tenga que ensuciarse las manos con eso.- ese comentario me enojo bastantes. ¿Acaso una mujer no puede ensuciarse porque tiene que ser hermosa? Que sujeto mas molesto. Estaba tan enojada que no media lo que dije y se lo espete en la cara, él puso una cara de sorpresa.

- Vaya, eres toda una rebelde gatita….me gusta eso- dijo el acercándose, pero con mi mano le tape la boca.

- Ni se le ocurra- le dije muy enojada, ese hombre me estaba faltando el respeto- No porque sea un noble y un cliente tiene derecho a tratarme así- y rápidamente me zafe de su agarre y me fui casi corriendo, dejándolo solo.

Que enojada estaba, la verdad ese tipo era irritante, espero no tener que verlo nunca mas en mi vida, no se como puede ser amigo de ese chico Hotori, el es tan lindo y cortes que no puedo creer que sean amigo, pero ya que. Me encontraba entre uno de los pasillos para dirigirme a la sala de los materiales, haber si podía matar el tiempo construyendo algo, cuando me tope con Nikaidou que me dio una noticia que me dejo helada.

**Vaya que escribí hoy, xD. Que puedo decir, este era el otro proyecto que tenia en mente. No hay vampiros pero si ciencia ficción, no va a ser muy largo , de hecho quería que fuera un oneshot pero se me alargo y al final quedo aso xD. Tratare de inspirarme lo mas posible para terminar la espada y el colmillo , ya que tengo que subir dos capítulos al mismo tiempo si no me irrito. Otra cosa , me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario acerca de si capto la esencia de Amu bien o no, a veces siento que no mucho, asique dejen su opinión. Se despide Ferusa (jamás pelusa) POR UNA EDUCACION SIN EMPRESAS Y UNA PATAGONIA SIN REPRESAS. Nos vemos!**


	2. Engranaje II

**Bueno Bueno , sigo aquí . Como ODIO los números impares subo otro capitulo, esta vez trato de hacer mis capítulos mas largos. Recuerden que este es un universo al estilo steampunk, si no saben que es busquen en google, les va a encantar.**

**Engranaje II**

Me dirigía hasta la sala de materiales para matar en el tiempo en algo, pero no contaba con que me encontraría con Nikaidou que me interrumpió el paso.

- Amu, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo este con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede? Acabo de pasar un mal rato con uno de esos chicos que dejaste entrar al taller- dije molesta por dejarlo entrar y tener que soportarlo.

- Bueno, son clientes, el quería ver las instalaciones para ver si era un buen lugar- dijo al apenado Nikaidou- Pero ese no es el tema- dijo ahora con una cara seria.

- ¿Y que lo es entonces?- dije ya algo hastiada de tantas vueltas.

- El joven Hotori quiere hablar contigo- dijo el haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera, cosa que hice.

¿El joven Hotori quería hablarme? ¿Aquel chico encantador? Que maravilla, de seguro el me levantaría el animo al contrario de su detestable amigo. El solo pensar que me encontraría de nuevo con el hizo que mi mente fantaseara como una tonta y volviera a estar en las nubes.

- ¡Amu! Ya llegamos- dijo Nikaidou con molestia al verme por segunda vez en el día con mi cara de boba perdida entre las nubes.

- ¡Si! Ya ya ya , desperté señor- dije con sobresalto como en la mañana.

- De verdad tu no tienes remedio- dijo con mirada de reproche, creo que de verdad debo dejar de perderme entre las nubes y las estrellas.

Nikaidou abrió la puerta con el timón que tenía al frente, era la sala de recepción y el despacho de Nikaidou, y con un giro esta se abrió no sin antes dejar salir un poco de vapor antes de abrirse. La puerta se abrió y ahí se encontraba el chico Hotori sentado frente al desordenado escritorio de Nikaidou – que vergüenza- que al ver percatar nuestra presencia nos miro con su característica mirada amable, que encanto de hombre.

- Joven Hotori aquí le traigo a la persona que puede ser su mecánico- dijo Nikaidou presentándome, yo quede petrificada y con el alma fuera del cuerpo cuando dijo eso. ¡¿Qué yo que?

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mi cara de asombro debió ser monumental porque todos los presentes me miraban preocupados, pero luego de un rato de quedar en blanco mi mente reacciono llevándome a la realidad. ¿De verdad iría con Hotori a aquel viaje maravilloso donde siempre soñé? Esto era demasiado, ir con un chico de encanto y poder cumplir mi sueño al mismo tiempo, era simplemente ¡Maravilloso! No podía creerlo, quería saltar de felicidad o correr hasta el fin del mundo de la emoción. Mi cara de asombro paso a una de felicidad suprema, lo que dejo a todos muy confusos, Nikaidou me miraba con cara _¿Qué le pasa a esta?_. El chico Hotori solo me miraba curioso.

- Ejem- me llamo la atención Nikaidou- Ella es Amu Hinamori, creo que ya que se habían conocido en la entrada- el chico Hotori solo asintió- ella es una chica muy hábil y capaz para su corta edad. Les aseguro que les dará un buen servicio- dijo Nikaidou exponiéndome como si fuera un trofeo, ante sus alabanzas yo me sonroje con un poco de pena.

-¿En serio? Me parece excelente- dijo Hotori con una sonrisa maravillosa ¿Acaso aquel hombre podía ser mas perfecto? O mas bien ¿Podía ser esto más perfecto? Creo que no. Me encontraba en la cima de la felicidad cuando algo, o más bien "alguien", me hizo caer de mi pedestal.

-¿De verdad esta chica nos va a acompañar?- dijo una voz que reconocía completamente por su tono burlón. Me di media vuelta junto con Nikaidou y me encontré con aquel ser despreciable ¿Por qué Señor?

- Si, ella es la chica indicada, puede parecer torpe- me moleste con esa palabra- pero es una mecánica espectacular. Tiene excelentes recomendaciones- dijo Nikaidou.

- Ya lo creo- dijo Tsukiyomi con una mirada coqueta dirigida a mi persona, que persona mas molesta, yo lo mire con aburrimiento ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Es que se creía un casanova? Que hombre mas presumido.

- Si bueno, solo quería presentarlos, ahora por favor acomódese para tratar mas afondo los detalles de presupuesto y materiales- dijo Nikaidou rompiendo esa atmosfera de odio que había entre ese chico Tuskiyomi y yo- Amu puedes retirarte, después hablare contigo- dijo Nikaidou haciendo gestos para que me fuera a lo cual obedecí.

Antes de irme por la puerta escuche un pequeño susurro proveniente de la persona mas molesta de todo el universo. _"Nos vemos"_. ¡Como odiaba a ese sujeto!. Me fui lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar y la puerta se cerro tal cual como se abrió dejando a esos tres en sus asuntos, luego Nikaidou me daría los detalles.

Caminaba con un notable mal humor en mi cabeza. ¡No puedo creer que tendré que soportar a aquel sujeto! …¿Y si no voy? Pensé. No es que fuera una obligación, cualquiera de los otros podría remplazarme, pero la oportunidad de poder ir a esa laguna de nombre que no puedo recordar es algo a lo cual no puedo negarme. Al fin podría poder cumplir mi sueño de ver quien soy, mi verdadero yo. Si soy como mi fachada o si soy como con mis amigos, si, es una duda bastante grande, pero quiero solucionarla. Así me encontraba ya sin mi mal humor, hasta que de pronto casi caí de frente cuando un enorme bulto se me lanzo encima.

- ¡Amu chi! – dijo energéticamente mi amiga Yaya.

- ¡Yaya! Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, casi me caigo- le dije a modo de reproche.

- Jejeje…Yaya lo siente…¿Sucede algo Amu chi?- dijo Yaya que caminaba al lado mio- ¿Otra vez estas pensando en tu sueño?- si, Yaya como toda amiga me conocía muy bien, tal cual como Kukai.

- Si bueno…no se si te enteraste de las ultimas noticias- le dije, Yaya negó con la cabeza y puso una cara de curiosidad, yo le conté todo lo que había pasado.

- Asique la laguna Dliptugok…..Yaya ha oído hablar de ella- dijo esta levantando su mano con mucha energía. Yo la mire sorprendida, pareciera que todos supieran de ella menos yo.

- ¿En serio? Dime- la escuche con mucha atención.

- Por lo que he escuchado de los viejos es un lugar muy especial, dicen que es como una fuente de los deseos. Tiene la apariencia de una laguna de color aguamarina que brilla y de la cual saltan destellos como burbujas en todo momento, dicen que se encuentra en un lugar muy inhóspito del mar, que encontrarse con ella corre casi por suerte- decía Yaya como si estuviera contando un cuento, yo la escuchaba muy atenta, no sabia muchos detalles sobre aquel misterioso lugar.

- Vaya, suena como algo maravilloso, ¡Me encantaría ir!- ahora si que tenia mas ganas de poder encontrarla, con lo que Yaya me había dicho era suficiente para que cualquiera se atreviera a lanzarse a la aventura.

- Si, pero ten mucho cuidado, para llegar hasta ella hay que cruzar un sinfín de peligros, algunos dicen que en los bordes de la laguna habitan monstruos, y numerosos son los rumores de gente que ha ido y nunca mas ha vuelto o se ha sabido de ellos. Una vez escuche que hallaron una nave que iba a la deriva, no flotando, si no que navegando por la masa liquida con todos sus tripulantes muertos y unas notas extrañas que decían _"Lo que vimos ahí no tiene nombre….estamos asustados…pero esta fuente están maravillosa que no podemos irnos de aquí"_- contaba Yaya, ahora su maravilloso cuento se tornaba a una historia de terror, yo solo trague saliva y trate de calmarme, siempre la gente inventaba o exageraba algunos hechos distorsionándolos de la realidad, asique mucho de lo que cuenta Yaya no podría ser mas que puros cuentos.

- Y dime ¿Tu como sabes todo eso?- le pregunte algo curiosa, no es que Yaya sea tonta, pero digamos que es bien despistada he infantil como para interesarse por eso.

- Es una historia que mi papa me contaba, recuerda que él fue marinero- dijo Yaya recordándome lo que yo ya sabia solo que había pasado por alto.

Me quede pensativa unos momentos, si que era toda una aventura ir hasta ahí, daba entre entusiasmo y miedo por todos los misterios. Pero algo era cierto, esa laguna podía cumplir deseos, y si así era le podía pedir que me relevara mi verdadero yo, era emocionante, pero enseguida me surgió una duda ¿Qué había pasado con aquellos marineros? ¿Por qué estaban todos muertos? ¿Que era exactamente ese misterioso lugar que daba lugar a una serie de historias? Muchas dudad empezaron a surgir en mi cabeza, hasta se me paso por la cabeza si era seguro ir, quizás mis padres no me lo permitirían, pero de la nada vino la duda mayor..¿Porque esos tipos querrían ir a tal lugar? ¿Ellos también tendrían deseos o sueños los cuales satisfacer? Y si fuera así ¿Cuáles serian? Era una serie de preguntas las cuales no podía contestar de una sola vez.

- Amu chi, reacciona, has estado mirando la nada por mucho rato- Yaya me saco de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que todavía seguíamos en el pasillo y que no habíamos avanzado nada- Date prisa, los demás nos están esperando- dijo esta y se lanzo a la carrera, yo espere unos segundo y enseguida la seguí, si que mi cabeza me hacia pensar demasiado, necesitaba un momento de relajo con mis amigos.

Seguí a Yaya hasta el comedor donde se encontraban todos; Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi y Rima. Todos sentados en la mesa conversando alegremente.

- ¡Hasta que al fin llegan!- dijo Kukai con alegría- las estábamos esperando- he hizo una señal para que nos sentáramos cosa que hicimos, el resto del día fue bastante agradable.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me prepare para irme al taller, hoy día tenia que conversar con Nikaidou y empezar a construir los motores para la nave. Hable con mi familia acerca del tema de irme, pero no les conté acerca de la laguna ya que parecía ser un tema secreto. Ellos meditaron un segundo y enseguida empezaron a preguntarme todos los detalles, yo se los respondí y ellos quedaron mas tranquilos. La única que no estaba muy contenta era mi hermana pequeña Ami, que empezó a llorar rogándome que no me fuera, trate de calmarla y luego me dirigí hasta el taller.

- ¡Amu! ¿Ya estas aquí? Necesito hablar contigo- escuche una voz que provenia de arriba, era de Nikaidou, de seguro se percato de que llegue por el ruido que hice al abrir la puerta escotilla de la entrada.

- ¡Ya voy jefe!- le respondí gritándole y enseguida empecé a subir las escaleras en dirección al despacho de Nikaidou, cuando llegue lo encontré sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles, alzo la mirada cuando me vio entrar.

- Amu, que bueno que llegas, necesito explicarte los detalles acerca de tu viaje.

- Si señor, lo escucho- le dije y me senté en una silla frente al escritorio.

- Mira Amu este viaje es muy especial, no es un paseo o algo por el estilo- yo lo escuchaba muy atenta- Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a buscar un lugar muy especial, la laguna Dliptugok. Supongo que has escuchado de ella ¿No? – yo asentí- Muy bien, esa laguna, fuente o como quieras llamarla es una zona de la masa liquida la cual puede cumplir deseos. Según los nativos de Solaris esa laguna es legendaria, algunos la veneran como una divinidad y ancestralmente era un lugar de ceremonias por parte de la cultura Ertiluo, tu los debes conocer, fueron los primeros habitantes de este planeta- yo asentí- En fin, según los ertiluos la laguna se encuentra en algún lugar de la inmensa masa liquida, pero su ubicación es desconocida ya que los estiluos al ser conquistados por los xkloxs destruyeron toda evidencia de su lugar sagrado para que no fuera profanado- yo escuchaba muy atenta, sabia la historia de Solaris, de como los xkloxs colonizaron y aniquilaron a los estiluos hace milenios, lo se muy bien porque mi abuela era historiador. Fue un crimen horrible que hicieron, pero por suerte yo no era descendiente xkloxs, como la mayoría de los nobles de aquí, mi familia provenía de la nebulosa de Zilpir, una raza noble.

- Escucha detenidamente Amu….esta misión que te encargo es difícil, te la encargo a ti por dos razones; la primera porque eres muy capaz y la segunda porque sé que es tu sueño encontrar dicha laguna.- mis ojos de agrandaron bastante, ¡Nikaidou me estaba dando la oportunidad de mi vida!¡No podía creerlo! Estaba extasiada de felicidad, estos dos días si que han sido llenos de sorpresa, no me lo esperaba, y yo que pensé que jamás tendría la oportunidad de visitar aquel lugar. Me encontraba dando vueltas de felicidad hasta que Nikaidou me hizo caer en la realidad.

- Amu…Amu…¡Amu!

- ¡Si Señor!- alce ambos brazos al mismo tiempo, creo que me veía bastante ridícula ya que Nikaidou tenia una cara de asteado.

- Deja de soñar, por Dios. Sé que suena maravilloso y todo eso, pero tienes que tener cuidado, esos dos tipos de ahí no me inspiran mucha confianza, pero tu eres una chica fuerte que sabe defenderse, por eso te doy esto- Nikaidou abrió un cajón señalando de su escritorio y de el saco algo que no me esperaba, un arma a vapor- utilízala solo cuando sea necesario.

Ahora si que estaba sorprendida, no me esperaba esto de Nikaidou, tenia un arma de fuego hecha a mano de bolsillo, por su estructura pude comprobar que era bastante potente. Estiro el brazo y dijo "Adelante, tómala", yo dude un segundo pero luego la tome algo dudosa.

- Espero no tener que usarla- dije contemplando el arma. Jamás en mi vida había tenido un arma en mis manos, ni siquiera había construido una, aunque supiera como hacerlo.

- Yo también lo espero, pero es por seguridad- dijo este muy serio. El ambiente era sombrío y tenso, yo trague saliva y Nikaidou al ver mi nerviosismo cambio de tema para empezar a detallarme los planos de la nave. Ante de irme me indico una cosa.

- Por cierto, te advierto que ese chico Tsukiyomi estará aquí viendo como avanza la obra- me parece en seco y grite.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, el estará aquí dándose vueltas, no se si venga con el joven Hotori, pero de que el viene es seguro, de hecho, creo escuchar golpes en la entrada. Debe ser el, anda a ver y asegúrate de tratarlo bien, nos esta pagando muy bien por esto- finalizo Nikaidou para seguir con su papeleo, yo cerré la puerta y se podía decir que estaba echando humo de la rabia que me provocaba que ese tipo estuviera aquí dándose vueltas. Con un gran pesar me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrirla, tenia la leve esperanza de que fuera otra persona-como Hotori- pero no.

- Buenos Días- dijo aquel sujeto sonriendo socarronamente.

- Buenos Días para usted también Señor Tsukiyomi-dije con una cara de aburrimiento, esperaba que este sujeto no se quedara mucho tiempo aquí- Tenga la amabilidad de pasar, por favor- le dije mientras habría la puerta y me corría para que el pasara.

- Sera un placer- y entró, yo cerré la puerta y me di media vuelta para verlo.

- Bueno, sígame por favor, le mostrare la sala de construcción- le dije para empezar a encaminarme a dicho lugar.

- Me parece excelente…Dime algo ¿Estamos solos?- dijo acercándose hacia mi, yo me di vuelta y lo mire con la misma cara de aburrimiento de siempre, que tipo mas molesto. Si es así de desagradable debo advertirles a los chicos, en especial a las chicas ya que este sujeto anda coqueteando con cualquiera.

- Si señor, los demás deben estar por llegar- yo seguí mi camino y el me acompaño.

- Si es que un gran taller, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en uno, será una gran experiencia. ¿Cuándo empezaran a construir la nave?- dijo el señor molesto.

- Este mismo día, como es un trabajo urgente y grande lo tenemos como prioridad- dije sin darle mucha importancia, no tenia ganas de hablar con el.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, solo escuchaban nuestros pasos por los pasillos de metal que hacían eco, pero podía sentir como ese tipo no me sacaba la mirada de encima, si que era incomodo, pero por suerte ya nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de la habitación indicada y entramos.

- Esta es la sala de construcción, pero usted ya la conoce- dije alzando un brazo.

- Si, es bastante grande.

- Bueno, si me permite, tengo que ponerme a trabajar, póngase cómodo. Si necesita algo avíseme- le dije, pero eran puras mentiras, no tenia ganas de atenderlo. Cuando estaba apunto de irme el me detuvo, atrapándome entre la pared.

- ¿Pero que hace?- le dije muy molesta, este sujeto si que se tomaba libertades.

- Necesito algo…..tengo los labios secos debido al polvoriento viento y veo que los tuyos están muy húmedos ¿Te molestaría si los beso, gatita?- lo ultimo lo dijo muy cerca mio, dispuesto a cumplir lo que quería, por suerte yo reaccione a tiempo y lo empuje, aunque era un tipo fuerte mi trabajo como mecánica me hacia fuerte a mi también.

- ¡Como se atreve!- le grite- ¡Yo no soy ninguna zorra!- estaba furiosa, quería lanzar a ese tipo por la borda de escape y que cayera a alguna chimenea y se pudriera.

El quedo sorprendido por unos momentos al ver mi cara de furia, de un momento a otro su cara cambio a una de vergüenza y se agacho sin mirarme en signo de disculpas.

- Lo lamento señorita, no volverá a pasar- por su tono de voz se notaba apenado hasta cierto punto, pero yo no le creía mucho.

- Disculpa aceptada- dije, pero aun muy molesta, ese tipo ya se las iba a ver conmigo.

De repente escuche unos ruidos y supe que eran los de mis compañeros. Todos nos saludamos y me preguntaron quien era ese tipo, yo les explique la historia omitiendo el ultimo episodio, y todos saludaron a Tsukiyomi dándole la bienvenida, luego de eso todos nos pusimos a trabajar.

Fue una larga jornada, yo estaba construyendo los motores a vapor solares que permitirían al barco flotar por el aire sin problemas, los demás se estaban encargando de la estructura de la nave, esto tomaría tiempo. El modelo que pidieron era una nave mediana, pero muy especifica y algo difícil de hacer, pero nada como el tiempo y el trabajo duro para lograrlo.

Mientras trabajaba podía sentir la mirada de aquel sujeto sobre mi, no se porque lo hacia, quizás se sentía culpable o le gustaba mirar como construia los motores, quien sabe, no le prestaba atención. Fue en medio de esto cuando sentía el ruido de la puerta a válvula de un costado con Nikaidou y el chico Hotori en ella entrando a la habitación, me puse muy contenta al verlo.

Nikaidou dijo casi lo mismo que lo que yo le había dicho a los chicos sobre Hotori, que este estaría también observando la obra. De nuevo todos le dieron la bienvenida para luego ponerse a trabajar, el chico Hotori se sentó junto con su amigo y se pusieron a platicar.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo y todos juntos a nuestros dos visitantes fuimos al comedor. Mis compañeros se dedicaron a hacerles una serie de preguntas a nuestros dos nobles invitados y estos respondían, pero en ningún caso hablaron sobre el viaje que realizaría con ellos. Yo me encontraba hablando con Kukai hasta que alguien me interrumpió.

- Disculpe señorita Amu- era Hotori- ¿Quién es esa chica de ahí de coletas?- me pregunto curioso.

- Oh es Yaya Yuiki, es la encargada de los materiales junto con Kairi- dije despreocupadamente.

- Ya veo- dijo este y se quedo medio pensativo, el almuerzo siguió su curso hasta que todos terminaron, luego de un rato de descanso nos pusimos de nuevo a trabajar.

Así paso casi un mes. Casi todos los días venían ellos a ver como avanzaba la obra, y de vez en cuando quedaban intrigados por como construíamos y los mecanismos, pero algo empezó a notar que me llamo la atención, era sobre el chico Hotori. Si lo admito, lo observaba casi la mitad del tiempo, y por eso me di cuenta que hablaba mucho con Yaya acerca de los materiales, mucho. No podía evitar sentirme algo celosa de eso, asique le pregunte a Yaya sobre sus conversaciones pero ella me dijo que no era nada del otro mundo, tan inocente como siempre.

Al contrario de Hotori el sujeto odioso llamado Tsukiyomi trataba de hablar conmigo casi la mitad del tiempo. Mientras instalaba los motores se quedaba conmigo tratando de entablar una conversación con una mirada juguetona, pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención, el tema de Hotori y Yaya me importaba mas de que me estuviera coqueteando aquel tipo odioso.

De la nada ya había pasado un mes y la nave se encontraba casi lista, solo faltaba algunos pequeños detalles los cuales no me correspondían, asique los siguientes días me ausente del taller para prepararme para el viaje tal cual como me había dicho Nikaidou.

Me encontraba armando mi maleta y pensando acerca de la relación entre Yaya y el chico Hotori, me ponía muy celosa aquel tema, había momentos en los cuales hasta odiaba a Yaya, pero luego se me pasaban ya que era una de mis mejores amigas. Pero el otro tema que no me daba nada de pena era el chico Tsukiyomi, odiaba que se me la pasara coqueteando, creo que hay personas que no entienden no. En fin, este mes si que fue pesado, pero creo que lo que viene ahora lo será aun mas, uno nunca sabe que esperar de los viajes.

**Vaya …..q largo , no se si esta muy bien hecho pero ya bueno. Si lulu puedes llamarme feru , pero jamás pelusa ¬¬ jajajjajaja xD. Bueno en el próximo capitulo las aventuras en medio de la masa liquida de Solaris. No se si hacerlo con mas capítulos , siento que no queda todo claro, pero ya que , no voy a cambiar todo , ni tampoco lo quiero hacer muy largo, aunque se que da para mas, en fin. Se despide Ferusa (jamás pelusa) POR UNA EDUCACION SIN EMPRESAS Y UNA PATAGONIA SIN REPRESAS. Cuidense!**


End file.
